


My lover is a day I can't forget

by Biquestions



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking, idk - Freeform, im bad with tags, spierfeeld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biquestions/pseuds/Biquestions
Summary: Simon goes out with his friends to forget the pain Blue just caused him. They drink all night, but Simon doesn’t remember that.-Or-Simon gets amnesia and forgets Blue.





	1. Aw fuck I can’t believe you’ve done this

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so PLEASE BE NICE  
> -  
> All of the titles are vines lmao  
> -This sucks

Simon knew his pushed it too far, but he thought that maybe Blue would budge. He was wrong. He reread Blue’s last email over and over again.

**FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com**

**TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com**

**DATE: Jan 10 at 2:12 PM**

**SUBJECT: Re: Really? Well, Blue is kind of my super hero identity, so you’re really talking about my civilian identity. But that’s obviously miles away from the point. It’s just that I don’t know what else to say. I’m truly sorry, Simon. Anyway, it looks like things are working out the way you wanted them to. So, good for you. —Blue**

It was the last sentence that decided to set up camp in Simon’s brain. _So, good for you_. He didn’t think that Blue would be mad but that sure made it sound that way. Before he could think any longer he began catastrophizing. He slammed his fists onto his desk, he logged out of his email, and tears rolled down his face. It wasn’t that bad but he didn’t know if this meant Blue was gone for good. He wanted these feelings out, at least for tonight. He sucked up his tears and picked up his phone. He opened his, Leah’s, Nick’s, and Abby’s group chat.

**SIMON: Are you guys busy?**

**ABBY: I’m with Nick. Whyy? ☺️**

**LEAH: Of course you are**

**SIMON: I want to go out and do something fun**

**ABBY: Come to Nick’s! Black Ops is calling your name...Simmoonn**

**SIMON: Nooo like all of us go out or something. I mean we got those ID’s for a reason rightt?**

**LEAH: I don’t know guys.**

**NICK: We’re on our way to get you guys**

**LEAH: Okay then**

Simon slipped on his hoodie and practically slid down the banister. “Mom I’m staying over at Nick’s tonight,” Simon called out. His mom appeared from the kitchen and gave him a hug, “Be home before lunch tomorrow.” Then Simon was out the door and ready to forget.

He didn’t like to admit it but goddamnit, Simon was a lightweight. He downed a few drinks and was slurring every word and dragging every step. Nick and Abby were too busy with each other to notice Simon getting increasingly worse. Leah was too busy getting equally as wasted. That’s when it all went dark for Simon.

Simons eyes jolted open and he sat up quickly, causing a head rush. “Hello!?” He called out, frantically pressing the call nurse button on his hospital bed. Before he knew it his parents came rushing in the room. “Oh Simon, baby,” his mother said before pulling him into a hug. His father, less nurturing than his mother, gave him a stern look of disappointment. “What’s got you all angry?” Simon questioned.

“Maybe it’s the fact that your BAC was almost .15 Simon!” He father snapped back.

“What, when was I drinking?”

“Ridiculous! You know I expect more from you Simon, truly.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about dad. I was just at home watching tv what do you mean?”

“Honey I think something’s wrong with him,” Simon’s mom interjected.

“I’m getting a doctor,” his dad said as he left the room.

The doctor said it was a temporary amnesia. He didn’t know when his memories would all be back, but the doctor had some suggestions. “Try listening to music on your playlists, read text messages, emails, anything that you do in the day to day. But don’t strain yourself, it could result in more damage and...” Simon stopped listening. Emails? Why did that stick. Why was he so anxious to check his inbox?


	2. I wanna be a cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon vs memory agenda lmao
> 
> Nooo Simon goes to school for a bit and uncovers some juices memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or I’ll die haha

Simon had only lost a few memories of events that happened within the last few years. So he still knew everyone and understood English, but some thing just weren’t there.

Simons parents escorted him to his room and explained his situation. His mother started, “Simon, sweetheart, until you can remember everything we’re going to let you keep your phone and laptop. The doctor advised us that isolating you from your day to day wouldn’t be the best plan. But, once you can remember everything they’re ours for a week.” His mother smiled at him and she walked out and she couldn’t walk slower. As soon as the door had shut he slid over to his computer. He did a quick search for gmail and was hit with confusion. There was no account saved or any trace of one. “Well, maybe I just like the word email,” Simon mumbled to himself. He stumbled around his room and grabbed his phone. He thought a little music might help, but what song. He decided to play...all of them. By the time he was done it was one in the morning. All he had concluded was that he took a liking to ‘Waltz #2’ by Elliot Smith.

Even though he begged his mother to stay home from school she refused. “Simon, you need to see your friends. They can fill you in on everything you can’t remember, especially about your lines in Oliver.” He whined a little but then realized his mom wasn’t going to budge. 

His mom insisted on taking him to school because she was afraid he’d forgotten how to drive. He didn’t but, hey, it’s a free ride. 

His day up until lunch was dreadfully uneventful. He finally sat down with the Oreos he snagged before he ran out of the house and looked around. Everyone at the table was looking at him, like they were waiting for him to talk. “Um...can I help you,” he looked at them all.   
“Si you literally passed out at a clubbed and were wheeled away in an ambulance,” Leah snapped.   
“I don’t remember that but I’ll take it,” he responded and then started eating his Oreos.   
“No no no, you’re going to tell us what happened then you can eat you precious Oreos,” Abby said while grabbing the Oreos from his hand.   
“Ugh fine. So, I woke up in the hospital and they said I have a slight case of amnesia. The alcohol kind of altered my memory for a bit. But it’s no big deal, they said it will come back eventually.”   
“Holy shit spier I never knew you could party,” Garret put up his hand to give Simon a high five. Nick responded with a death glare.   
Leah looked more concerned then everyone else, “Si is there anything we can do?”  
“Well actually my mom bought you guys could fill in some blanks for me.”  
“What to do you need to know.”  
“Nothing really right now. Probably something along the way though. Wait actually...do you guys know anything about my email or,” before Simon could finished Bram started choking on his fries.   
“Sorry I was swallowing too fast,” Bram barely coughed out.   
“Okay, anyway the doctor said to look through my messages and emails but when she said email it stuck. Like there’s something on my email. But, I went and looked and I’m not even logged in on my computer.”   
“Hey genius,” Abby said, “have you looked at your phones gmail?”  
“Huh, I suppose not.”

Simon looked down and the table bustled with noise. No one even noticed Simons face when he scrolled through his email, except Bram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad ikr?


	3. Road work ahead? Yeah I sure hope it does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon digs deeper into this whole Blue thing and what will he uncover. Nothing much actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read ending notes

Emails. Tons of emails flooding Simons phone. He started from the first email and little by little remembered writing them. But why? Who was this “Blue” he had been writing to? Before he could compose a new email the bell rang. Simon grabbed his bag and stood up, as his head rose he made eye contact with Bram. They stood there, staring, for a minute longer then started towards their next class.

Simon busted through the front door and ran up to his bedroom. He had to get to the bottom of this. Luckily for him his teachers took pity on him because of the amnesia so he had no homework for that night. From what he had read at lunch him and this Blue character were close, but he didn’t know who he was. Even Simon from 3 nights ago didn’t. Before he could think twice he began typing.

**FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com**

**TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com**

**DATE:Jan 12 3:42 PM**

**SUBJECT: No Subject**

**Dear Blue, Do you know the feeling you get when you reset your phone? When you know how to work it but you feel like somethings missing. That’s what amnesia feels like. From reading our emails I know a few things about us. Us? 1. We’re both gay 2. You know who I am 3. I don’t know who you are 4. Made you upset with my last email And that’s the extent of my knowledge. If you’re still willing to talk with me please do because I want to know what this is. I’m mean unless you have amnesia too. —Simon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t know what I want to do with this story. I can’t decide wether I should only have a couple chapters left or I should keep the suspense going. Someone please decide for me!


	4. An avacado? Thanks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is a gay mess and bram chokes for the second time in two days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the ending notes

**FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
** TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
DATE: Jan 12 at 5:34 PM  
SUBJECT: Of course 

**Simon, did you really think I’d let you forget this. I’m a little upset, obviously, but I don’t want this to end. I’m going to stay behind this screen as always, but _I’m here_.**

**Love, Blue**

“It’s a start,” Simon muttered to himself, “a start.”

His alarm woke him up the next day, he didn’t even remember going to sleep. He walked downstairs and grabbed whatever Nora had made, which happened to be _Blue_ berry smoothies today.

Simon knew that Blue went to Creekwood and that he knew Jacques was Simon. So Simon set out on a mission to find him.

Nothing in Simon’s day particularly stuck out until lunch. Simon was eating another snagged pack of Oreos when Bram and Garret sat down. Bram and Simon made eye contact for a while...again. This wasn’t what stuck out though, it was a barely visible necklace. The Star of David hung from Bram’s neck, barely peeking out of his button-up. Simon began to think to himself, Blue is Jewish. Maybe Bram is Blue. But why wouldn’t have I already gues- “Simon,” Leah said waving her hand in front of his face, “did you hear me?”  
“What? No, sorry,” he replied, realizing he’d been staring at Bram the whole time.  
“Well, I asked if you and Abby had practice today.”  
“For what? Do I do...sports,” Simon cringed.                                                     Bram Laughed.   
“You’re an idiot Simon, I mean for Oliver! you know...the musical you’ve been practicing for weeks?”  
“I don’t know, Leah it’s pretty easy to remember when someone has amnesia. I mean, _unless you have amnesia too_ ,” Simon made sure to emphasize that last part. He wanted to know if Bram would react to that email reference. He did. Bram coughed a little and repositioned himself, and coughed a little more. Simon gave a questioning look and then Bram whispered, “I’m fine.”

Simon was sure that Bram was Blue, up until theater practice. Cal Price had Simon questioning everything he had thought at lunch. Although obvious signs pointed to Bram there was something about Cal. The way he talked to Simon, the shyness yet confidence. His blue binder that he carried around with him. The pack of Oreos he snuck out at the end of practice.   
“So, I heard you have amnesia,” Cal said breaking the awkward stare Simon was giving him.  
“Yeah,” Simon nodded, “I can remember most things but some details are just like...blurry almost.”  
“Hey I gotta go but I’m willing to help you with that. But remember Simon, I’m here.”  
  
“Blue,” Simon whisper with Cal out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people are mad because I’m like being really slow about them finding eachother but it should only be another 3 or more chapters
> 
> ++give me some credit I write two chapters a day...even if they’re really short. They count!
> 
> Btw if you read these and at the end think “the author is a terrible person” I think that exact thing when I finished writing a suspenseful chapter...so all of them


	5. Bitch I hope the fuck you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finally opens his eyes and realizes something VERY important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, I just wanted to write before bed. 
> 
> ++ I need to add more to this it’s short
> 
> ++read end notes

**FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
DATE: Jan 13 at 7:39 PM  
SUBJECT: Oops**

**Blue, I think I know who you are. I remember reading an email conversation we had before similar to this. I guess who you were but I don’t really know who I guessed because I don’t remember half the things I listed. But I can make another list. Ugh I mean if you’re okay with that...I don’t want to upset you.**

**Love, Simon**

Simon pressed send and instantly regretted it. He was afraid of scaring Blue off because he’s the only thing he knows at this point. He can’t get the lines to Oliver! down and the shows in a few days. He doesn’t know if...he just doesn’t know.

Simon stayed in his regretful and anxious state until he got a notification.

**FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
DATE: Jan 13 at 8:01 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Oops**

**Wow, Simon, today at lunch I had a feeling you caught on. I just, I’m not ready to be out to the world like you are. I feel like you still think I’m Cal, like last time. Which is completely understandable seeing that you don’t remember I’m not. But, like I said, I’m not ready.**

“Lunch?” Simon questions aloud. He froze and his heart skipped a beat.

Bram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I’m only going to have two more chapters after this one. So PLEASE leave suggestions for more fics. I’ll do AUs and post canons and such. I also want to try writing one shots soooo


	6. Fre shava cado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon starts taking action and stops being an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad I’m sorry
> 
> Read end notes

Simon sat at his lunch table fidgeting with his hands. He made sure to get there before everyone else. He didn’t know why though, Bram wasn’t ready to be out. He didn’t even know how Bram would react. Simon knew he couldn’t just greet him with, “hi blue, how are you on this lovely gay morning.” He didn’t want to hurt Bram.

One thing Simon always remembered was being outed. He wasn’t sure what had led up to it but he never questioned it. All he knows is that everyone knew he was gay.

Simon was deep in thought, thinking about everything when everyone showed up. “Well someone is early to lunch,” Abby said laughing a little.   
“Uh yeah, I just wanted to get this seat..haha,” Simon said nervously, looking over to Bram. But Bram wasn’t there. Shit.

Simon went through the rest of the day sulking almost. Did Bram skip school just so he didn’t have to see Simon? Maybe Bram was just sparing my feelings. Maybe he doesn’t like me after all, Simon though to himself.

He fell into bed and as his head hit the pillow he heard a crinkling noise. He didn’t remember hearing it the few bights he’d been back from the hospital. He pulled up his pillow and saw a plastic bag with something inside. “An Elliot smith shirt?” Simon questioned aloud. As he looked at it he began to remember getting it from Blue, always sleeping with it under his pillow. He hugged the shirt and felt a little piece of paper inside. He pulled out a blue-green piece of construction paper that read:

_P.S. I love the way you smile like you don’t realize you’re doing it. I love your perpetual bed head. I love the way you hold eye contact a moment longer than you need to. And I love your moon-gray eyes. So if you think I’m not attracted to you, Simon, you’re crazy._

That note was all it took for Simon to start crying.

He sat there, clutching the shirt for dear life, crying for another hour. Then he decided to take action, Bram said he wasn’t ready but that note says something else.

**Simon: Hey nick what’re you doing tomorrow night?**

**Nick: Nothing. If this is you proposing we go drinking again then I respectfully decline.**

**Simon: It’s not I swear, but I was wondering if you wanted to hangout. Maybe invite everyone over like Leah, Abby, Bram, and Garret. We’ve never actually all hangout together.**

**Nick: That sounds kind of fun. Spier when did you start having good ideas?**

**Simon: I’ve always had good ideas for your information. But as far as any of them are concerned you planned this. I need to keep up my cred of being an antisocial cynic. Not someone who plans fun nights with his friends. Okay?**

**Nick: Okay weirdo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m probably going to have the last chapter up soon just because I don’t have school today. But I really need suggestions for new fics so please comment!


	7. Miss Keisha? Miss Keisha? Omg shes dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.
> 
> That’s all you get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I FINISHED

“Wait so how do you play again?” Garret asked for the 12th time.   
“Garret! Okay it’s basically just hide and seek but through the whole neighborhood. We partner up and hide in groups, but you have to be tagged,” Abby explained again.

You may think it’s weird for a group of teenagers to be playing Hide and seek at 1 am, and it was. But, they were kind of buzzed and Abby suggested it. Nick never says no to Abby.

“I call Abby,” Nick yelled.   
“I call Leah,” Simon said much quieter than Nick.   
“Oh no Spier, Leah’s mine,” Garret said slightly pushing Simon aside.   
“Sorry Simon,” Leah said blushing a little.   
“Well Bram, it’s me and you,” Simon mumbled. He was happy as hell but he wasn’t going to show it.

They all flipped coins and Leah and Garret were the finders first. As they all dispersed Bram got even quieter than mute. He followed Simon like a dog though, this was Simon’s neighborhood, he knew the best spots.

“So I think we can go down to the park,” Simon suggested.   
Bram nodded in agreement.   
“Leah doesn’t know about this little patch of woods down there. Only Nick, so we can’t hide there again,” Simon said trying to get a response out of Bram. Bram just nodded like before.

They walked into the little patch of trees and sunk to the floor. They sat in silence for a while, awkwardly staring at the woods ahead. Simon kept checking his phone waiting for Leah to tell him she found Nick and Abby.

“Are you disappointed it’s me,” Bram said so quiet Simon almost didn’t hear him.   
“Are you kidding?” Simon said nervously, “of course I’m not.”  
“Huh,” Bram huffed out.   
“Bram,” Simon whispered moving his hand closer to Bram’s, “I’m sorry.”  
“Why,” Bram turned towards Simon and before he could process it Simon was leaning towards him. Simon pressed a soft kiss onto Bram and slightly pulled back. Simon started to remember it all. Every detail that was lost when he blacked-out flooded his mind. Before he could think Bram wrapped his hands behind Simon’s head and kissed him again...and again...and again.

When Leah and Garret found them they were talking away about everything he remembered. Before Leah could stop him Garret yelled, “Found you!”   
“Garret! You idiot we still have to tag them!” Leah screamed at him. Before they knew it Bram and Simon were running faster than light. They got towards Simon’s house when his legs gave out and he flopped on the ground. “Run Bram! Save yourself!” Simon yelled out dramatically.   
“Oh come on Simon,” Bram laughed, reaching out to help Simon up. Simon got up and they hide behind his car. They started laughing hysterically, still buzzed. “I want to hold your hand,” Simon suddenly said.   
“So hold it,” Bram replied.

**Leah: We caught Nick and Abby. Since when are you and Bram so close ;).**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t the way I wanted it to end necessarily but I’m not complaining. I really wanted to incorporate the original quotes so...i did! Any who I really want to write more so don’t forget to comment ideas! Thankles

**Author's Note:**

> That was megaaa bad but I’m going to try to update as often as possible
> 
> Comments and kudos are mega appreciated and will give me a reason to write
> 
> Sorry for any errors I didn’t really check this over. I’m super professional.


End file.
